Pure Imagination
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Rose finds her way back to the TARDIS after what seemed like years where 11th Doctor is grieving over his lost companions...he thinks he's just dreaming about her...but what if Rose was actually there? Or is she just a figure of his imagination haunting him


**Hello everyone! I trust you all had splendid Holidays! I know the new year is coming up and I haven't updated on _He's there. _I'm SO SORRY! It is just had me writers blocked for the LONGEST time...I'll figure out something don't you worry. Now, I have gotten reviews that my editing and grammar stinks. Thais not what I wanna read. Sometimes I use to use as inspiration for a story. I edit them the best I can and I'm sorry if its not up to your standards. Speaking of which, this is where the next story came from! I added a few details of my own but its pretty damn close to the original conversation I had with this person! Okay...Rant and explanation over! Enjoy Pure Imagination!**

* * *

Rose Tyler was walking around London when she saw a familiar blue box and grinned widely. She hadn't seen the TARDIS in years! Rose walked forward into the snow and touched the box lightly with her hand. As she opened the door and walked inside she called out a name she hadn't said in a long time, not noticing the new interior of the TARDIS. The Doctor had regenerated since he saw Rose last...It had been over a hundred years for him. However, to Rose none of that mattered. All Rose was worried about was seeing her Doctor. "Doctor?! You in 'here?" She called out into the TARDIS and awaited an answer. It was particularly quiet inside the TARDIS, even the normal whirring of engines silenced to a low hum in the dark of the console room.

The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. He heard the voice, of course, furrowed his brow in confusion for it, but he didn't come out to greet her. He stayed in 'hiding,' sitting up against the console where he had been for hours. Maybe days. It was rather hard to tell inside a time machine. "Get out," He muttered, his eyelids drifting shut as he released a quiet sigh. "Out of my head. Please." The Doctor begged both to Rose and his head which he thought was trying to trick him and only cause him more pain.

"Doctor...Its me...I'm not in your head. I'm actually here!" She said looking in the Direction of his voice. She frowned slightly disappointed seeing how dark the TARDIS was. "What's happened to you?"

"Too much, apparently." He answered, craning his neck to face her without shifting from his place. His mind had gone to shambles, of course, but to create an image of his long-gone companion in midst of his distress? This was certainly a new low. "You're not here." The Doctor added, pulling the top hat off of his head and placing it at his side. "You're a figment of my imagination, and you're just leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere!" She snapped walking towards him. She was now slightly angry at him and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be cross with you, but you need to believe me when I tell you I'm here." Rose them reached out and held his hands. "See? I'm here..." Rose touched his cheek trying to prove that she was there and knew that it may calm him down. She didn't care that he had regenerated either.

He watched her approach with eyes half-lidded in indifference until she came so close they were practically... no. His breath hitched in his throat as he studied her-Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler? He hadn't put her name to thought in years, but now she was here. And real. "Rose," He breathed, his tone suddenly softened to match the relief in his eyes as he straightened his back. "You're- You can't be here."

Rose let out a small smile as he recognized she was actually there. "I am here..." she whispered. "I told you I'm never gonna leave you..." She brushed the small amount of snow that was still in his hair. "You may have regenerated again but that doesn't matter...Your still my Doctor"

The Doctor's lips parted as he let her words sink in, just watching her in a stupor as he realized the situation. He was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS, not in Victorian England (though that was less clear with his choice of clothing), with Rose Tyler's hand on his cheek. His Rose Tyler. How, was beyond him, but his head was too scrambled to even bother considering it. "I wish you hadn't seen me like this," He muttered breathlessly, ignoring his tear-blurred vision. "I'm not-I'm not _myself_, Rose. I'm sorry..."

She frowned slightly seeing him tear up and sat next to him. "Its alright...I'm sure your life's been hell since I left..." Rose sighed and saw a tear or two fall down his cheek and hugged him from the side. "I'm just glad we're together again..." She whispered feeling a few tears of her own blurring her vision. The Doctor acknowledged her remark with a ragged breath, with which he had intended to become a lighthearted laugh, but lead to nothing more but a stifled sob as she wrapped her arm around him.

"The Metacrisis," The Doctor noted, tilting his chin down just slightly to rub the tears from his eye with his palm. "You belong with him, Rose. He's yours for the keeping, and I'm-" His words cut off in his throat as he bit his lip to keep it from trembling. "I'm nothing but a monster."

Rose shook her head. "He's nothing like you...Besides..." Rose said with a frown. "He's gone..." The metacrisis had been killed in a car crash which Rose survived and he didn't. She always thought of the crash as the day when the Doctor had been shot by that Dalek oh so long ago..."No one can replace you Doctor...No one can..."

If his hearts weren't already shattered enough, hearing that she had truly been left alone-again-was enough to send him over the edge. "I /_left_/ you. I left you _twice_, Rose. I've put you in danger more times than I can count, and you're telling me I can't be _replaced_?" Every fiber of him was trembling in rage at this point-none of which intended to be directed at her, but rather at himself. His self-hatred was nearly too much to bear, if it hadn't been for the warmth of her against him keeping him somewhat comforted in his blind fury. "Leave me while you have the chance. I can't let anyone else die for me, Rose. I can't. I've had enough." Rose sat up and looked at him feeling hurt. She heard the anger in his voice and thought it was directed at her.

"You did what you had to. You were trying to protect me. It was my fault he was created in the bloody first place!" She shouted slightly hurt and angry. "If I had just held on tighter to that lever that day at Canary Wharf not of this would have happened! I TOLD you that I made my choice a long time ago that I was never going to leave you. I intend to **_keep_** that promise. I've always kept my promises...I love you Doctor and nothing's ever gonna change that!" She snapped standing up. "I don't have the heart to leave you. Don't you _**DARE**_ ask me to leave the man I love to be on his own. You don't deserve to be alone Doctor. No none does."

Rose then turned around crossing her arms around her chest and her breath became shaky from crying and shouting at him. She felt terrible because she never shouted at him before but this needed to be said before the Doctor did something foolish again. He sat frozen in his place, biting his tongue to keep from interrupting. Honestly, he didn't need to be told how wrong he was in most situations. The Doctor, of all people, could easily comply with his own faults; there were many, after all. But losing Rose again-_**his**_ Rose Tyler-would surely be the tipping point. If he reacted this way losing the Ponds, he hated to think what would happen to his mind if the closest thing he ever had to 'true love' disappeared from his life in a worse way than she already had. But he said nothing, hugging his knees to his chest like a child being scolded and letting the silence creep back into the console room long after her words had finished reverberating against the walls.

"You know what I was going to say to you. On Bad Wolf Bay. The Metacrisis told you." He finally stated through a hoarse whisper. "And it remains to be true, you know. A lifetime later and I've yet to move on from the Bad Wolf. That's why I don't want you to come. I _do_ deserve to be alone, and for a good reason. I'll only have you killed one way or another like everyone else." His eyes drifted to her once again, wary and ancient from years worn down with grief. "Don't let me make that mistake again, Rose. Not with you."

"Don't shut me out...Please" She begged quietly. "I'm not going anywhere..." She said as her breath was still shaky. The Doctor shook his head, reaching for the console to help him to his feet. He still towered over her-almost as if nothing had changed for a moment. But taking a quick glance about the TARDIS, he was quickly reminded how wrong he was.

"Come here," He sighed, slowly pulling her against his chest just for the sake of holding her like he used to. "You can't still love me like this, can you?" He muttered, resting his chin atop her head as he rocked back slightly on his heels. "I'm not your Doctor. I'm far from him."

"You may think you have changed...but to me you haven't...Not one bit..." Rose muttered into his chest hugging him tightly around his waist. "I love you no matter what. Nothing can tear us apart"  
The Doctor sniffed at her last comment, but subtly covered it up with a heavy breath.

"I've missed you." He admitted, gently stroking her hair with his hand, lacing his fingers through her hair. "I'm such an old man, though. A century older than when I last saw you, Rose. I've gone through so much in those last hundred years, I'm hardly sane. But you'd still bother with me?"

She nodded against his jacket and vest. "I missed you to...more than anything..." She then smiled slightly and looked up at him and wiped a few tears he had on his cheeks. "I'll always want to come with you Doctor...Always and Always. " Rose then kissed his cheek and straightened his vest. "Lets try and cheer you up." She smiled as she still had her arms wrapped around his waist. She managed to look up and then her cheeks grew a bright red. There was Mistletoe above them. Rose had no idea where if had come from but she didn't rather care at the moment..."Doctor?" She whispered. "Look up." His eyes narrowed at her hazily before he directed his gaze to the ceiling. The TARDIS was sneaky; there was no denying that. How she knew Rose Tyler would come by was completely beyond him. "Humany traditions," He muttered scornfully, tongue in cheek as he shook his head at her. The Doctor did, however, manage a smile for her-the first in ages upon realizing the whimsy of the situation."Well. What the hell," He shrugged, throwing caution to the wind as he pulled her closer by the waist, pressing his lips against hers and letting his burdens slip away, if only for a moment.

Rose giggled and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. Rose felt her heart flutter and beat out of her chest and she removed her arms from his waist and placed one hand on his left heart and another on his right. The Doctor's hearts were beating just as fast as hers if not faster. A kiss from the Doctor was something different than a kiss from the metacrisis. Rose felt herself melt into his arms and let all of her worry and stress and anger that she had a few minutes ago. This was perfect. Nothing could ruin what she and the Doctor had together.

* * *

**Cute right?! I know its the Eleventh Doctor and Rose, but come on...The guy deserves to be happy for crying out loud! Please review! I love when I open my email and get all sorts of favorites and reviews!**


End file.
